


Deadline

by Thenerdintheattic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, POV Bertolt Hoover, Reibert - Freeform, Reibert Week 2018, bertholdt is in charge, post highschool au, reiner is happy to follow, taking the initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheattic/pseuds/Thenerdintheattic
Summary: It's his last chance to come out, his last chance to tell him how he truly feels. Post-highschool AUThird Day of the ReiBert Week 2018 – Taking the Initiative





	Deadline

The party was in full swing. The awkward moment when no one dares to take the first move on the dance floor was far behind them and several heated bodies were already shaking rhythmically in the middle of the small room that constituted Eren's flat. The music was maybe a bit too loud (damned be the neighbours!) and the alcohol was running maybe too freely. But they didn't care. They were young and free and the summer was about to start. It was the last time they would be together. Naturally, they had promised each other not to lose touch after high school, but they all knew it would never happen - it had to be some kind of universal law. Or something. Some of them would drift away, others would stick together but the group, their group, was living its final hours. It wasn't sad though – they were too young to be sad. After all, at eighteen, you have your whole life to make new friends.

From the outside, everybody seemed a bit intoxicated – by the music, the atmosphere or the beer. Some by all three of those. Everybody was happy and those who weren't dancing were lying on the couch around a sturdy young man. Everybody but one.

Bertholdt was standing next to the door, his red paper cup of beer almost untouched and was looking at the blond man who was at the centre of the attention. Unlike the others, he couldn't bring himself to have fun - he was perfectly aware that he wouldn't see _him_ ever again so how was he supposed to rejoice? Well, maybe not ever again, he was a bit dramatic there, but he knew that they would grow apart. With time. They were best friends. They shouldn't have had to lose touch but Bertholdt had known it would happen, eventually. They would stay in contact for a while, naturally, until Bertholdt couldn't take any more of being just friends. His feelings for him were not new and if at first he'd been rather horrified by the wet dreams he'd started to have about his childhood friend, he had started to think that, maybe, Reiner's feelings had evolved into something more too. The popular rugby player, adored by everyone (boys and girls alike), had dropped a lot of hints during the year and Bertholdt had waited expectantly for something to happen. He had believed it hard, he had been convinced that Reiner was seeing him this way too. He had hoped for a move on his part for months. But they had reached the deadline now and Bertholdt was starting to think that he had imagined it all. He'd built his hopes for months, expecting to be surprised any moment and nothing had happened – nothing would ever happen – and he was just feeling miserable.

“You ok there?”

Bertholdt jumped and spilled part of his paper cup on his shirt.

“Shit!”

This night couldn't get any worse. He sighed loudly as Marco, the closest thing he had to a best friend after Reiner, smiled sadly. The boy offered him a couple of napkins and helped him clear up the mess, although they both knew that napkins can't do much against spilled beer on a white shirt.

“Thanks.” Bertholdt said and Marco grinned before refilling his glass with more of the golden liquid.

“He still hasn't done anything, right?” Marco asked, looking at Reiner who was chatting loudly on the other side of the room. He was telling again the story of how he had kissed the most popular girl in high school, just after he and the rugby team had won that big deal of a match. Bertholdt sighed again and decided to take a sip of his beer. Maybe he could ease the pain by getting drunk.

“You know, you're quite slow for such a clever guy.”

Bertholdt almost choked on his drink. "Excuse me?"

Marco was staring at him, any trace of smile vanished from his face. He had put his hands on his hips and was looking rather pissed off, which was probably the first time Bertholdt was seeing him anything close to angry. Marco was the most chill guy in the word - getting mad was not incorporated into his system.

“Remind me how much time you wasted on him? Ten months? Eleven? For God's sake Bertl, if you want the guy, go and get him!”

Yes, he wanted the guy. But he was quite positive that the guy didn't want him back. When he tried to explain that to Marco, the boy just shut him up by a wave of his hand. He gestured towards Reiner, making sure that Bertholdt was paying attention to what he was saying.

“You see him? In two months, he'll be in college and a guy like him will get any girl he wants. Look at him – everybody likes him. He's outgoing, he's friendly, he's cool. You won't stand any chance, man.”

Bertholdt looked at Marco. If this was his idea of pep talk, he should really rethink it. Unlike Marco, unlike any of the others, he knew who Reiner really was. He knew all about the insecurities, he knew the cool-guy thing was no more than an act. He knew that Reiner would always need him, standing beside him and picking up the pieces when his false confidence was breaking.

His eyes wandered on the dance floor. It had been claimed by couples – Eren and Mikasa, Sasha and Connie, Ymir and Chrysta. Bertholdt clenched his fists. Marco was right – if he wanted Reiner, he ought to go and get him. But not because if he waited, it'd be too late. It would never be too late because he knew now that they belonged together. No, he had to take the initiative because he deserved it. He wasn't popular like Reiner but he deserved the best anyway and the best for Bertholdt was Reiner.

Bertholdt took a long sip of beer. He was sure of himself, it didn't mean he couldn't use a bit of help. Seeing the new resolution on his friend's face, Marco smiled and cheered. But Bertholdt ignored him. He crossed the room, navigated through those couples dancing and finally reached Reiner. The boy was sat on the couch and his face brightened when he saw Bertholdt.

“Hey Bertl! I was talking about you!!”

Bertholdt didn't leave him time to elaborate. He could already feel his determination shrink and he couldn't allow that to happen. He stood in front of his best friend, tall and shaking and looking slightly sick. A slow music was already playing in the background, it was the perfect moment. The only time he was sure Reiner would get the hint.

“Reiner. Will you … dance with me?”

Bertholdt didn't hear the few giggles that accompanied his proposal. He was too mortified to find out Reiner's reaction – and ohmygod what if I misread the signal, what if he doesn't see me that way, pleasekillmenow.... The smile took him by surprise. It was bright and honest and child-like, and Bertholdt felt his legs become very weak.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Reiner took Bertholdt's hand and let him lead him onto the dancefloor. The other couples cleared some space for them and they finally stood in front of each other. They didn't move for a few seconds because Bertholdt had not planned that far and he had no clue as to what to do next. And Reiner didn't seem to be willing to make the first step so Bertholdt decided to imitate Ymir's moves. When Reiner put his hands on his waist and rested his head on his shoulder, he shivered because he had never been so close to his friend before and it was definitely worth waiting eleven damn months. It was worth every second.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go out sometimes.” Bertholdt whispered.

He felt Reiner smile in the crook of his neck in response.

“Like on a date?”

“Exactly.”

For the first time, Bertholdt was the one in charge, he was leading and he could hear in Reiner's voice that he was more than happy to follow for once. They stopped dancing to look at each other, oblivious to the others around them.

“Ok. And maybe you can kiss me then.”

“Maybe I won't even wait for the first date.”

As he was leaning down towards Reiner's face, Bertholdt didn't recognise himself. When had he become so daring? But when his friend's breath tickled his lips, he decided that it didn't matter. They remained in this position for a moment, mouths hanging millimetres away from the other's. They both had closed their eyes and they breathed on each other's lips for several seconds before Bertholdt leaned down, just a little more. They kissed for the first time under the cheers of their friends and as they moved apart, Reiner whispered :

“Next time, it'll just be the two of us.”

Yes. Next time. Bertholdt had just the time to catch a glimpse of Marco making the OK sign in his direction before he brought Reiner close to him and trapped him into a warm hug. 


End file.
